The invention relates to an amphibious vehicle, in particular a military amphibious vehicle, with a first end region and a second end region disposed opposite thereto in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The invention further relates to a method for operating an amphibious vehicle.
With amphibious vehicles, which can travel on land as well as water, the required floating capability of the amphibious vehicle requires particular specifications. In particular, in the field of military amphibious vehicles, which have a much heavier weight because of their armored design provided to protect against ballistic threats, for example, the problem exists that these vehicles will be immersed relatively deeply during water travel.
The end region of the amphibious vehicle facing in the main travel direction during water travel, therefore, is typically embodied to be relatively high so that it will project upward out of the water over the water line. Thus, a comparably high silhouette of the vehicle is provided in its front region. For land travel, this type of vehicle silhouette, however, is rather unfavorable, since this feature, in particular in the field of armored military vehicles, often involves an impaired ground view.